


In vino veritas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Early Work, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No lo molestaba mucho haber tenido que salir, de prisa, ni tenía problemas conduciendo en el tráfico de Tokyo a esa hora.Lo que lo preocupaba, era que se tratara de Jun.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi





	In vino veritas

**In vino veritas**

“¿Sí?”

“¿Aiba-chan? Soy yo.” Aiba oyó la voz de Sho y, automáticamente, sonrió.

“¡Sho-chan! ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que tuvieras que filmar el drama hasta más tarde.” le dijo, en voz alegre. Al otro lado del teléfono hubo un momento de silencio, seguido por la voz titubeante de Sho.

“Sí, es así. Y, de hecho, tendría un pequeño favor de pedirte.” dijo, menos y menos seguro.

“Claro. ¿Qué?”

“Bien... se trata de Jun.”

~

Aiba no estaba seguro.

Para nada.

Desde que recordaba, había pasado a menudo que Sho tuviera que recuperar a Nino y él de algún bar, porque demasiado borrachos para conducir.

Había pasado de tener que ir a recoger a Ohno, y también había pasado que Sho bebiera una copa de más.

Pero _nunca_ uno de ellos se había encontrado en una situación así con él.

Aiba se mordió un labio mientras conducía nerviosamente.

No lo molestaba mucho haber tenido que salir, de prisa, ni tenía problemas conduciendo en el tráfico de Tokyo a esa hora.

Lo que lo preocupaba, era que se tratara de _Jun_.

Le importaba de él. De verdad. Así como de todos ellos.

Pero... tenía como la impresión que su actitud a menudo excesiva molestara al menor, aunque nunca lo mostrara claramente.

Sin embargo, Jun lo confundía.

De esto, su ansiedad frente a la perspectiva de encontrarse con un Jun borracho, un Jun que había llamado a Sho, no a él, porque fuera a recogerlo.

Al llegar cerca del club y en cuanto encontró un aparcamiento, Aiba salió del coche.

Despacio.

Demasiado despacio, mostrando cuanto poco tuviera gana de ver a Jun.

Respiró hondo y se fue hacia la entrada diciendo a sí mismo que, que le gustara o no, era su amigo, y si le hacía falta ayuda no iba a negárselo.

Lo encontró en una mesa leja, en la oscuridad del bar. Se tenía la frente con la mano, como si no tuviera éxito de mantener la cabeza recta, y en la otra tenía un vaso que, por el color, a Aiba le pareció ser ron.

“Jun.” trató de llamar su atención. El menor levantó los ojos y los entrecerró, como para focalizarse en la figura frente a sí.

“¡Aiba-kun!” exclamó al final, en voz demasiado alta. “¿Dónde está Sho?” preguntó, confundido. Aiba se mordió un labio, suspirando.

“Sho-chan estaba filmando, me pidió si podía venir a recogerte.” le explicó, poco reasegurado por la mueca aparecida en la cara del hombre.

“Joder.” siseó. “Lo siento.” masculló luego, mirando fijo el vaso que tenía en mano, como preguntándose quien lo hubiera puesto allí.

“No te preocupes, no es un problema.” Aiba hizo su mejor sonrisa y se acercó. “Te llevó de vuelta a casa, ¿vale?”

Jun asintió brevemente, tratando de ponerse en pie, antes de darse cuenta que no iba a hacerlo a solas.

“Bien... yo...”

Aiba le hizo señal de no decir nada, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

De alguna manera llegaron afuera; en ese punto, Aiba se paró para dar a Jun el tiempo de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba malditamente pálido.

“¿Puedes entrar en el coche?” le preguntó, y Jun asintió, de una manera que el mayor no encontró para nada reconfortante, y subió del lado del pasajero.

En cuanto se sentó, Aiba bajó todas las ventanillas para que siguiera tomando un poco de aire, indiferente al frio en el interior del coche.

Quería decirle algo, pero tuvo bastante sentido común de esperar que llegaran a su casa.

Hacerle abrir la boca mientras estaban en el coche no le parecía una idea sabia.

“Ya llegamos.” le dijo, abriendo la puerta de su lado. Jun gimió, bajando la cabeza hacia la acera.

“Tengo nausea.” murmuró en baja voz. Aiba maldijo, antes de meterle una mano en el hombro.

“Anda, Jun, casi estamos a casa.” dijo, casi rogando. Con un poco de dificultado, tuvo éxito de hacerlo poner en pie, y juntos se fueron hacia la entrada.

En cuanto llegaron en el piso Aiba suspiró de alivio.

Lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, luego lo llevó al baño, mientras Jun colaboraba menos y menos.

“Aiba-chan...” murmuró, arrodillado en el suelo frio. Aiba aguantó la respiración, antes de acercarse. “Puedes... ¿puedes ayudarme?”

El mayor casi quiso sonreír, antes de darse cuenta que el contexto no estaba adapto.

Matsumoto Jun, el orgullo en persona, que pedía ayuda. Era sin duda algo nuevo, y se asombró para cómo, en ese momento también, el hombre tuviera éxito de mostrar molestia para lo que había sido obligado a pedir.

Se quedó allí con él, sin una real utilidad, pero teniendo como la sensación que su sola presencia ayudara.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Jun levantara la cabeza, apoyándose luego contra la pared. Aiba se sentó a su lado, mirando fijo frente a sí.

“Gracias.” murmuró el menor, avergonzado. Aiba sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“De nada.” suspiró y se mordió un labio, antes de seguir. “¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, casi teniendo miedo de enojarlo.

Pero no podía parar la curiosidad. Jun no bebía a menudo, si lo hacía era sólo cuando estaba con alguien. Y, seguro, no acababa en esa manera. Aiba siempre había siempre pensado que fuera parte de su necesidad de mantener el control.

Jun cerró los ojos por un momento; cuando los abrió, el mayor tuvo la sensación de verlos húmedos.

“Yo... no pasó nada. Tenía gana de beber, eso es todo.” contestó, probablemente dándose cuenta a solas de no ser muy convincente.

Aiba no dijo nada más. Inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo en los ojos.

En ese momento Jun hizo un suspiro exasperado y volvió a hablar, más firme.

“Tenía gana de dejar de pensar. Nada más.” añadió, metiéndose a retorcerse las manos.

“¿En qué?” no se rendía, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Porque sabía que desahogarse iba a ser bueno por él, y porque le habría gustado que Jun se abriera, al menos por una vez.

Era una sensación nueva. Era él lo acostumbrado a beber, a reír y llorar cuando estaba borracho con Nino, con Sho o con Ohno.

Estar del otro lado no era fácil, pero lo hacía sentir... importante. Útil.

“En Ohno.” murmuró improvisamente Jun, tomando a Aiba por sorpresa.

El mayor le metió un brazo alrededor de los hombros, pasándole una mano en el brazo. Pensó en Sho, que lo hacía siempre con él, teniendo siempre éxito de tranquilizarlo, como si fuera un niño.

No estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Jun acababa de decirle; más que eso, lo sorprendía el hecho que hubiera tenido el coraje de decírselo, finalmente.

Estaba imposible, siendo tan cerca como a ellos, no darse cuenta del hecho que Jun sintiera algo por Ohno. Así como era imposible no darse cuenta del hecho que Ohno amara a Nino, tanto que Jun nunca había tenido una real posibilidad.

Suspiró, sintiéndose improvisamente triste por él; aunque sabiendo todo esto, siempre había sido seguro que Jun fuera bastante fuerte de no dejarse deprimir de esta manera.

Un Jun que sufría era algo a que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Lo siento, Jun.” murmuró, mientras el menor cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

“No importa. Aprendí a vivir con eso.” masculló.

Aiba tenía gana de sacudirlo, decirle que era inútil fingir, pero se dio cuenta que eso era su carácter y, aunque discutible, _necesitaba_ mostrarse fuerte.

“¿Tuviste éxito?” preguntó, después de un poco de tiempo.

Despacio, Jun abrió los ojos de vuelta, girándose hacia de él.

“¿De hacer qué?” murmuró.

“De no pensar.” contestó Aiba, en baja voz. Lo vio reír bajo, por un momento; una risa que no había nada de alegre.

“No, para nada. Creo que ni siquiera el alcohol sea útil en estas situaciones, ¿no?” esforzó más su sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar que se transformara pronto en un suspiro.

“No lo pienso. No si luego estás mal.” vio a Jun morderse un labio, en la tentativa de no llorar.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?” preguntó, la desesperación tangible en su voz.

Aiba tuvo gana de llorar. Maldijo su sentido de empatía que lo llevaba a cargarse con problemas ajenos, antes de volver a prestar atención al menor, con una sonrisa forzada.

“¿Sabes qué me dice Sho en ocasiones símiles? Cuando el mundo te da la espalda, sólo tienes que darle la espalda.” dijo, en voz más alegra de cómo se sintiera realmente. Jun lo miró por un momento y, despacio, le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

“¿Pues crees que tenga que seguir adelante?” preguntó, en aire que habría parecido travieso si no hubiera sido contornado por el cansancio.

Aiba asintió, firme.

“Sé qué no es fácil, pero...” sonrojó, bajando la cabeza. “No eres solo.” murmuró al final, poniéndose en pie. “Tal vez tendrías que acostarte. Mañana vas a tener una migraña, sería mejor que duermas un poco.”

Jun asintió, dándole un brazo y dejando que lo ayudara a ponerse en pie.

Cuando llegaron en la habitación se desmayó en la cama, en aire harto, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Parecía que estuviera durmiendo ya, cuando Aiba se fue lentamente hacia la puerta.

“¿Te vas a casa?” masculló improvisamente Jun, la voz amortiguada.

El mayor titubeó; luego sonrió, aunque Jun no pudiera verlo.

“No, me acuesto en el diván. Si te sirve algo, estoy allí. Buenas noches.”

“¿Aiba-chan?”

“¿Sí?” hubo un momento de silencio, antes que Jun volviera a hablar.

“Gracias.” murmuró al final, cerrando los ojos.

Aiba cerró la puerta, yendo hacia el salón con una sonrisa.

Se tumbó en el diván, harto.

Valió la pena.

De alguna manera, se sentía más cerca de Jun de lo que hubiera sido antes, y eso lo exaltaba. Le habría gustado haber sido más útil, pero se convenció de haber hecho lo que podía.

Cuando el mundo te da la espalda, sólo tienes que darle la espalda.

Pensó en Sho, en cuando le había dicho esa frase, y en como él se hubiera echado a reír.

Nunca habría tenido éxito de darle la espalda al mundo, Aiba, y Sho lo sabía bien. Pero habérselo dicho le había dado una confianza que no tenía antes. No era la frase por sí misma, sino oírla que lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Se durmió, una sonrisa en la cara.

Era una buena sensación, por una vez, ayudar y no ser ayudado.

~

“Buenos días.” Aiba le dijo a Jun con una sonrisa, cuando lo vio entrar en cocina.

Tenía una expresión de molestia en la cara, y entrecerró los ojos en cuanto oyó la voz del mayor, llevándose una mano a la sien.

“Buenos días.” masculló, desmayándose en una silla cerca de la mesa.

“Preparé el desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?” preguntó Aiba, alegre. Jun asintió, tomándose la cabeza en las manos.

La cocina fue silenciosa por unos minutos, antes que el menor decidió de hablar.

“¿Aiba-kun?”

“Sí, dime.” contestó Aiba, sin dejar de sonreír.

“La conversación de anoche…”

“¿Sí?”

“Nunca ocurrió.”

Aiba se paró por un segundo. Miró a Jun en los ojos, levantando las cejas.

Había vuelto a ser el Jun normal, pero no le importaba.

Sólo le bastaba saber que, en el fondo, había una parte de sí dispuesta a abrirse con otras personas, algo de que antes dudaba.

Le bastaba haberla vista una vez, se sentía más seguro de su amistad, de alguna manera.

Y, si hubiera tenido gana de verla de vuelta, sólo iba que hacerle beber algo. Se echó a reír pensándolo, mereciéndose un vistazo enojado por parte del hombre, uno de los a que estaba acostumbrado.

“¿Qué hay que reír?” masculló, confundido y fastidiado.

“Nada, Jun-chan. Mis labios están sellados, tranquilo.” rio otra vez al suspiro exasperado de Jun.

El mismo, viejo Jun.

Después de todo, a Aiba le _encantaba_.


End file.
